


Bacon and egg

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, married sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbacon, breeze and salt.





	Bacon and egg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another drabble. It’s... idek. It’s sappy and silly? Have some sappy husbands?
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174948316432).)

Stiles was on his stomach on a blanket, dozing comfortably in the sun, the breeze just enough to make it perfect. He smiled to himself when he heard Derek come out of their cabin.

“Ooh, bacon,” Derek said and nibbled gently on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Are you calling me fat?” he asked and Derek laughed.

“I’m calling you crispy and salty,” he said, making Stiles laugh too.

“Just like good bacon,” he said.

“My perfect bacon husband,” Derek said.

Stiles rolled to his back so he could cup Derek’s cheek. “And you’re the perfect egg husband to go with,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
